Tempted
by Amegelanie
Summary: Gilbert loves his master...will he be able to contain his feelings? Rated M just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Okay sooo, this is my first fanfic! I'm really not much of a writer so go easy on me!

I just love this pairing so much that I thought I'd at least give this a try!

This was also quite rushed…I tried not to make it an epic fail though!

So erm…hope you enjoy it!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gilbert was sleeping, a soft smile upon his face. He was having a pleasant dream about his beloved master, Oz. He was the boy who he cared about more than anything else in this world, the boy who he had come to love. He had disappeared from his life for ten long years and what a terrible ten years those were, but now…he was back. Once again, he could see the boy's bright smile, enjoy the warmth that surrounded him...yes, in his dream he was with Oz, embracing the young boy.

"Gil…"

The wonderfully familiar voice was quietly calling to him. His face flushed a light shade of pink as his dream continued on, moving from simple embracing to heavier touching. Soon enough, clothes were coming off. Both of them were exploring each others bodies, causing Gilbert to blush deeper as his dream continued to get dirtier and dirtier.

"Gil…"

The voice was clearer now. His dream began to fade as he came more into consciousness. Though it made him sad that his dream was at its end, he knew that it was probably for the best. Oz was a fifteen year old boy and he was a twenty-four year old man. It wasn't proper to be having such dreams about someone so much younger than him.

"Gil!"

With that, Gilbert's eyes finally opened as he woke up. As he blinked a couple times to try and get rid of the grogginess, he was surprised to see a pair of emerald eyes gazing down at him. His master was standing beside his bed, leaning overtop of him.

"O-Oz!" he stuttered, jolting upright in bed as his face became a shade of red. "What are you doing?!" he asked, his mind wandering back to the dream he had been having.

"You were sleeping in too late so I came to wake you up!" Oz responded happily as he sat down on the side of his bed. There was a devilish glint in the boy's eyes and a smirk was across his face, making Gil a little nervous. "You know Gil…you sure were blushing in your sleep. Was Gil dreaming about someone?"

Naturally, this made him blush even deeper. "W-what? No, of course not!" he quickly answered. How long had he been watching him sleep? What if he had said something while he dreamt? That would be more than embarrassing. It made him even more worried as the grin on his master's face widened.

"You're embarrassed! I think Gil likes someone!" Oz teased, giving his servant a small poke in the side. "You'll tell me if I guess right, right?" he asked, not even giving the man a chance to respond before he continued speaking.

"Do I know them? Is it a girl?" he questioned. Getting no response, he continued on, "Is it a boy?" Gilbert blushed even deeper as he looked away from Oz, now focusing his gaze straight ahead of him. His reaction was enough to give Oz his answer. Gilbert prayed that he would stop asking him about this.

"So it's a guy! Hmm…what colour is his hair?" Oz asked. Gilbert frowned, glancing back towards the boy.

"Oz, can we please stop with this game of twenty questions?" he asked, slight irritation in his voice.

"Is it dark like yours?" Oz continued on, completely ignoring his servant's request. As he spoke, he lifted a hand and lightly took a strand of Gilbert's hair between his fingers, twisting it around.

"No…it's not." He replied, flushing as Oz played with the strand of his hair. That felt really good but he tried to ignore the feeling.

"Then…is it blonde like mine?" he asked, grinning once more.

The only response Gilbert gave was a slight nod of his head as his blush deepened. There was no use lying to him.

"How about…" Oz paused, watching his poor servant sit there anxiously as he though of other question that he could ask. It was just too fun for him to tease the man. "How about his eyes? What colour are they?"

Seeing that it didn't look like Gilbert was planning to answer that question, he smirked. "Don't make me get a cat!" he threatened as he slowly pulled his hand away from his hair.

"Green!" Gilbert blushed again as he blurted out the answer. There had been too many times in the past where his master would torment him with cats to get his way. It was so inconvenient for Oz to know about his fear of cats.

Oz said nothing for a few moments. The silence made Gil a little more nervous. What was his next question going to be?

"Does Gil like me?" Gilbert almost thought that Oz sounded a little nervous as he asked that particular question, though he kept the same playful grin on his face. Gil didn't move, though his eyes widened as he continued to stare at the wall across the room. It wasn't like he was going to admit the answer to that question and tell him that he actually did love him. There was no way that would end well, although he was sure that Oz would have figured it out by now. Gil couldn't bear to look to his master right now. How was he going to respond? Would he just get up and leave? Were things going to be awkward between them now? Or perhaps he really hadn't realised yet. That would be a relief.

"Gil…" the warm voice broke the silence. "Gil, you know I like someone too."

Gilbert dared to shift his eyes and look at his master's face which had an oddly soft expression on it. Great, it was going to be the classic 'you're a great friend but I like someone else,' approach. He was about to be rejected, how great.

"His hair is dark like yours, and his eyes are a golden colour." The response came as a surprise to Gilbert. He blushed, looking to Oz who was beginning to move closer to him. He was now sitting with one knee on either side of his legs, close up to his thighs. A playful smirk was playing at his lips as he moved his face nearer to his.

"Oz, what are you-" Gilbert didn't have a chance to finish before his master's soft, warm lips were pressed against his own. It was a feeling that seemed so right but yet so wrong at the same time. For a moment, Gil's entire thought system had turned to complete mush. He started to lift his arms up to pull Oz closer but dropped them, coming back to reality. This was wrong. He tried to pull back but Oz moved with him. There wasn't really anywhere to go to anyways. As it was, he had been sitting close to the wall already. He knew that this shouldn't be happening, even though he wanted it so bad. As his master's lips moved in an attempt to get a response, his remained motionless.

"What's the matter Gil? I thought you liked me." Oz said, pulling away from the lack of reaction.

"Oz! You're fifteen! I'm twenty four! We can't be doing this." Gil told him, trying to keep his voice stern. It actually came out rather weak sounding.

"Technically, I'm twenty five." He reminded him with a grin.

"Well, you're still in the body of a fifteen year old."

"So?" Oz asked, leaning forward to once again close the space between their lips without giving Gilbert a chance to protest.

This time, Gilbert decided to just give in. He allowed his lips to move with his master's, feeling him smile into the kiss as a result. Soon, he felt a small tongue trailing along his lips as it tried to push inside. He willingly opened his mouth to allow it entrance, slipping his own tongue into the warm, wet cave that was his master's mouth.

Oz pulled away after a bit to allow them to get some air. He soon moved forward again, pressing his lips to the side of Gil's neck, giving it a hard bite and causing Gil to let out a soft moan. Gil could feel the blood rushing down to his lower body. Oz grinned as he continued to suck on the section of his skin while he lifted his hands to unbutton Gil's shirt. That one moan was such an arousing sound; he wanted to hear it more. He pulled away from his servant's neck after he was sure he left a nice mark there, moving up to plant another kiss on his lips.

Gilbert's shirt was off in no time and Oz's hands quickly made their way down to his servant's pants which were beginning to get rather tight. As he did so, he moved his mouth down to one of the man's nipples, sucking on it before giving it a small bite.

"O-Oz!" Gil moaned, quickly moving forward and pushing the boy backwards so that he was lying on his back, holding himself up just above him. He then pressed his lips down against his master's for a more passionate kiss. Oz's hands found their way to the back of Gilbert's head, pulling him down closer. Gilbert broke the kiss after a moment, gazing down into his master's eyes. Oz pulled his hands away from his head, dropping them to the waist of his pants as he slowly started to pull them down.

"Wait…Oz, stop." Gilbert let out a small groan, shifting his weight to one side as he moved so that he was on his back beside Oz. "We can't do this. We just can't." He knew that they couldn't go this far, even though it was taking all of his self control to resist doing it. However, within moments Oz was on top of Gil, straddling his hips.

"Gil, I want this. Please." Oz said, his voice slightly whiny. Although, a smirk soon spread across the boy's face. He knew what he wanted and he was going to get it. He leaned forward, once again locking their lips together in a deep kiss. As he did so, he pressed his hips forward into Gil's, rubbing their groins together. This caused both of them to moan. The sound that came from Oz just made Gil even more aroused. He brought his hands around to Oz's back, pulling him closer. Oz gave his servant's bottom lip a bite as he pulled away from the kiss, brushing his lips along his jaw and down to his neck, giving it another hard bite. With a small moan, Gil's back arched slightly, pressing his hips upwards. Again, both of them let out a loud moan as they tried pushing themselves even closer together. Gil brought his trembling hands back to Oz's front and started to unbutton his shirt. Oz helped out with the process, sliding the shirt off and tossing it to the side once the buttons were all undone.

"Oz…are you sure you're ready for this?" Gilbert asked, concerned about his master. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him or rush into something he wasn't ready for. Oz grinned, nodding his head. He leaned forward, moving his lips to Gil's ear. He whispered into his ear, sending a shiver through his body.

"Oh, I'm ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Woot! Lemon time! Thanks for the comments ^^

I was stuck for a while with the great question of…who is uke and who is seme?

Haha, well…this is how it turned out.

It's my first lemon! So please don't shoot me for it being terrible!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gilbert almost couldn't believe Oz's response. Really, he couldn't believe this entire situation. The master who he loved so much was here with him, saying exactly what he wanted him to say. Just knowing that he felt the same way about him gave him such a warm feeling, a feeling that was hard to explain. He was filled with so much joy, even knowing that it wasn't right to love someone like him. Should he really be here doing these things with someone so much younger than him? Then again...age was just a number. It wasn't something that should hold them back from expressing their feelings.

He could feel the hot breath of his master as Oz's mouth lingered at his ear, giving a small nibble at his earlobe before he pulled away. The blonde's lips lightly brushed across his jaw before bringing them again to his mouth, now pausing there.

"Oz..." The boy's name came out in a whisper. His lips twitched slightly in anticipation, almost pleading for them to make contact with his master's once more.

This made Oz smile. Even at times like this he enjoyed teasing the man. Finally, he pressed his lips to Gilbert's eager mouth, again sliding his tongue inside. He received a soft moan in response as Gilbert then lifted his hands to slide up the side of Oz's legs to his thighs, just barely reaching underneath the hem of the teen's shorts as he lightly rubbed there. This time it was Oz who let out a small moan, arching his back slightly as he pressed his hips forward.

Oz broke the kiss, looking into his servant's eyes momentarily before he slowly started moving down his body, pausing as he examined the man's chest and the scar that was slashed across it. He frowned slightly, thinking back to the night that he had caused this wound. He lightly brushed his lips along it as he continued to move down until he reached the top of his pants. With his teeth, he pulled at them, glancing back towards Gil's face with a small smirk, enjoying the blush that was once more in place on the man's face.

Rather swiftly, he pulled down Gilbert's pants, boxers and all. He slid them all the way off, tossing them off the side of the bed. After taking in the site of the man's length, he smiled before leaning down and lightly swirling his tongue around the head.

"O-Oz! You..what..I...mm!" Gilbert couldn't manage to get out a proper sentence as he felt his master's tongue continue to playfully run up, down, and all around his erection. A moan escaped his lips as he tossed his head backwards, trying to contain himself from pushing right into the boy's mouth. The last thing he wanted was to gag him or anything of the sort. However, Oz then did take his member into his mouth, enjoying the sounds Gil was making as a result. Gilbert's hands soon found their way to the back of Oz's head, twisting his fingers in his blonde locks as the boy continued to move his head up and down his length, doing wonderful things with his tongue. How was he so good at this?! Just as Gil was getting close to a release, Oz pulled away, laughing softly.

"Does it feel good, Gil?" he asked teasingly, giving his member one more lick before moving upwards again, brushing their lower bodies together as he did so. Gilbert whimpered slightly, his face once more going red as he gazed upwards into his master's emerald eyes. They had such a confident look in them, though there was still a glint of something mischievous in them.

"Gil..." Oz started, a small smile spreading across his face. He shifted to the side, rolling onto his back. As he did this, he pulled Gil along with him so that they had now switched positions, Gil on top and Oz on the bottom.

"Y-yes Oz?" Gil asked, a little hesitantly. He had an idea of what Oz was going to say next. It was something that he wanted, even though he was probably a terrible man for having such thoughts. There was a short silence as the two of them simply looked at each other.

"Gil, I want you...to take me." Oz finally said, breaking the silence. Gil's eyes widened slightly. Yes, he was somehow expecting those words but they still came as a shock. Oz actually wanted this? He wanted him to...take his virginity? He wanted them to have sex?

"Are...are you sure?" he asked, wanting to make certain that this was what he wanted. Oz's hands wrapped around Gil as he lightly dragged his fingers down his back and to his bare butt. They lingered there before he brought them back up to the back of Gil's neck, causing a shiver to run down Oz's spine.

"Yes. I want you...now." Oz responded, reaching up to grab Gilbert by his hair as he pulled him down into a kiss. There was more passion this time as their mouths crashed together. Gil pulled away after a moment, staring down into his master's eyes as he nodded his head slowly. If this was what he wanted and if it would make him happy, he would willingly oblige to his master's request. Really, this couldn't make him happier. Of course, he would have loved it if Oz was to be the one on top, but he was just as happy either way.

Gilbert started moving down, eyes glancing at the mark on his master's chest, that hateful mark that reminded him of how Oz's life was slowly ticking away. How much longer would he have to live? How much time would they have to be together? As he reached down and began to take off Oz's shorts, he decided to push those thoughts out of his mind for the time being. He didn't want to think about the fact that his time left with his master was limited...he just wanted to focus on the time he had with him now. He was here now with the boy he loved and that was all that mattered.

Soon, Oz was completely naked, shorts tossed off to the side. Gil took in the beautiful sight of his master for a moment before reaching up again, holding some of his fingers to Oz's mouth. His hand was shaking ever so slightly as he felt Oz take them into his mouth. The boy slowly wrapped his tongue around each finger, coating them with his saliva. Gil was a little surprised that he knew what to do. When Oz was done, he bit down on Gil's index finger as he pulled his hand away.

"Oz…this is going to hurt a little. Tell me if you want me to stop." Gil told him, a little nervously. He didn't want to hurt his master. After Oz gave a small nod of his head, he slowly slid one finger into Oz's entrance. Oz gasped as he squirmed uncomfortably. It was such a new feeling for him, he had to get used to it. Gil slid the finger in further, moving it around a bit. Oz closed his eyes as he felt Gil's finger moving around inside of him. It felt so…strange.

After a little longer, Gil carefully slid a second finger inside. He examined Oz's face, making sure he wasn't in too much pain. His face was scrunched up slightly and showed signs of discomfort but he seemed to be doing fine. As if sensing his hesitation, Oz gave a small nod to let Gil know that it was okay to keep going. He started with a scissoring motion with his fingers, trying to stretch him. Oz let out a soft whine. It was such a weird feeling...but somehow good. Really good. He wanted something else there…he needed something else there. Gil pushed one more finger inside, frowning slightly as he heard the small cry that came from Oz. He could see the pain on the boy's face and it made him feel terrible.

"I'm sorry Oz…it will get better. I promise." He said in a soothing voice, partly to help reassure himself. He hated to see his master in pain like this, especially when he was the one causing it. He continued to move his fingers in and out, scissoring them. Oz groaned again, squeezing his eyes shut harder. It hurt so much...but it felt so good. It was such an unfamiliar feeling but…it was so good at the same time!

"Gil...just do it! Please!" He whimpered, embarrassed at how pleading and weak his voice was starting to sound. Gil gently pulled his fingers out, moving upwards again so their faces could meet. Oz slowly opened his eyes, looking up to his servant.

"Are you sure?" Gilbert asked once more.

"Yes! I'm sure! Just...please!" Oz responded, his voice slightly breathy.

Gil nodded, moving his face forward so that his lips could meet with Oz's once again. As he did this, his length pressed again the boy's entrance, hesitating a moment before he slowly started pushing himself inside. Oz squeezed his eyes shut once more, letting out a cry and he pulled his lips from Gilbert's. It hurt so badly! It was burning!

"Oz…I'm sorry. Do you want me to stop?" Gilbert immediately asked, concern and nervousness both clear in his voice. Oz quickly shook his head, fingers gripping onto the blankets beneath him. Gilbert pulled out a bit before slowly pushing back in, feeling terrible as Oz let out another pained cry. He could see small tears forming at the sides of his eyes. He leaned his face forward, kissing the tears away. He continued to softly kiss his face as he pushed in and out, going a little further each time. It strangled his heart every time Oz showed a sign of pain. He was just so tight!

"G-Gil!" Oz moaned, feeling a mixture of emotions and feelings. Slowly, it was starting to hurt less and feel more pleasurable. How could something hurt so much but feel so good at the same time?! Gil started pushing in a little faster, a little harder. He was losing his focus, finding it harder to control himself. Harder, faster, deeper...until finally...he hit the spot.

"Mmm! Gil!" Oz shouted, his eyes shooting open as his back arched, throwing his head back as he pressed himself closer to Gil. Oh god, it felt so good! His feet wrapped around his servant's waist as his body quivered at the rush of pleasure. He didn't know how to process this intense feeling, the pure ecstasy that he wasn't used to. Gil pushed in further again, even more aroused as he heard the moan that came from Oz. It was the most wonderful sound.

"Oz…" Gil panted, thrusting harder and faster into him. He looked down at his master's face, taking in the beautiful expression there as their bodies moved together. Both of them were gasping, moaning, panting....yes, Oz was happy and that made him happier than anything else could. He was here with his master, his precious master.

He could feel himself reaching his limit as he was filled with a rush of pure pleasure. Oz was nearing his own climax as he began to breathe faster, tightening his grip around Gil.

"Ohhh! Gil-nngghh! I'm going to…" Oz gasped, releasing onto Gil's stomach as he let out another loud, open-mouthed moan. Shortly after, Gil came inside of Oz with one last shout of his name. He let out a deep breath, pulling out of Oz before he dropped onto the bed beside him. He rolled his head to the side so he could look over at Oz, seeing a pair of emerald eyes looking right back at him. They stayed like that, panting as they gazed affectionately into each others eyes. No words needed to be said...the moment was perfect. Oz moved closer, leaning his head on Gil's chest.

"Gil?" Oz said quietly, still a little out of breath.

"Hm?" was Gil's response, slowly wrapping an arm around the blonde. Oz looked up as his servant's face, a playful look once more in his eyes.

"Next time...I'm on top."

THE END!

I hope it wasn't too terrible!

Well, this was my first fanfic, first lemon, first time writing yaoi XD

Hope you liked it!


End file.
